muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2 (1970-1971)
]] '']] and Cookie Monster]] , the "cooperation couple".]] return for a second season of songs.]] ]] , Carol Burnett, ice skater Peggy Fleming, Joe Namath, Flip Wilson, Arte Johnson, and the cast of ''Bonanza. Players from the New York Mets and the New York Knicks also appeared in multiple counting segments.]] Sesame Street Season 2 aired from November 9, 1970 to May 27, 1971. Characters Much of the original cast and Muppets established from the first season are present during the second season, though some would go through changes. The main cast of Bob, Gordon, Susan, and Mr. Hooper remain the human hosts on the Street, and are joined by Tom, Miguel (the show's first Latino character), David, and Maria. The comedy duo Buddy and Jim is replaced by Larry and Phyllis, whose segments focused on the importance of cooperation. Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch return as the two major puppet characters on the set, and both have been redesigned. Big Bird loses the dopey "yokel" aspect of his character from the first year, and began to act like a child rather than a slow-witted adult-like character. Oscar still retained his grouchiness, but his fur has been changed from short orange shag to longer green fur. Four of the more popular Muppets used in inserts -- Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, and Grover -- all return during the second season. Kermit the Frog, however, is dropped from the cast (though he would still appear in segments from the first year), and in his place are new Muppet characters. Among these are the burly Herry Monster, Herbert Birdsfoot (who, like Kermit, would conduct lectures, often in the company of Grover), Sherlock Hemlock, a detective who often arrives at unusual deductions (or small clues), and children Farley and Prairie Dawn. Most of the puppets from the first season that had been used in previous productions, including The Ed Sullivan Show, such as Beautiful Day Monster and the Snerfs, no longer appear. Segments The "magazine format" of inserts continued to be used, and several new recurring film, cartoon, and studio series appear for the first time. These include the "Larry and Phyllis" segments, the Today's Secret Drawing animations, and George the Farmer. Curriculum New topics were added to the curriculum that were established for the first season, while some of the original topics were expanded. The second season focused on: * numbers from one to twenty * sight words (including street signs) and letter blending, as sometimes demonstrated by The Word Family Song. Among the words that were featured include "stop", "exit", and "bus stop", as well as words used in everyday conversation such as "the" and "is". * simple addition and subtraction * multiple classification (such as the games of "One of These Things" in episode 0198) * regrouping * property identification * the mind and its uses: remembering, thinking, hoping, and imagining * conflict resolution Truglio and Fisch. G is for Growing. p. 31 In addition to these topics, the show sometimes focused on Latino-American culture with Spanish sight words and phrases, such as "pare" "calle", and "ven aqui".Sesame Street Magazine Parents' Guide, 1970. Episodes Episodes 0131 - 0275 (145 episodes) * Episode 0131 -- Season 2 premiere: Oscar's grandmother visits. * Episode 0158 -- Oscar puts up a "Wet Paint" sign. * Episode 0161 * Episode 0162 -- Oscar puts up stop signs around Sesame Street. * Episode 0163 * Episode 0164 * Episode 0165 * Episode 0166 * Episode 0167 * Episode 0168 * Episode 0170 * Episode 0171 * Episode 0172 * Episode 0175 * Episode 0176 * Episode 0179 -- Big Bird spells "LOVE" * Episode 0181 * Episode 0182 * Episode 0184 * Episode 0185 * Episode 0186 * Episode 0188 * Episode 0192 * Episode 0193 * Episode 0196 * Episode 0197 * Episode 0198 -- Big Bird opens Hooper's Store * Episode 0199 * Episode 0200 * Episode 0201 * Episode 0203 * Episode 0204 * Episode 0205 * Episode 0231 -- Mr.Hooper helps Big Bird to write poetry. * Episode 0232 * Episode 0233 -- A woman buys food for her pet monster at Hooper's Store. * Episode 0234 -- Gordon and Big Bird help Maria find her lost parakeet. * Episode 0235 -- Bob and the Kids make a soapbox racer for Big Bird. * Episode 0238 * Episode 0239 -- Oscar has a wall built around his trash can * Episode 0241 * Episode 0242 * Episode 0243 * Episode 0244 * Episode 0246 * Episode 0256 * Episode 0257 * Episode 0261 * Episode 0262 * Episode 0263 * Episode 0264 * Episode 0265 * Episode 0266 * Episode 0267 * Episode 0268 * Episode 0269 * Episode 0270 * Episode 0271 * Episode 0272 * Episode 0273 * Episode 0274 Season 2 Cast Cast: :Matt Robinson, Loretta Long, Will Lee, Bob McGrath, Jaime Sánchez, Alan Arkin, Barbara Dana Puppets by: :Jim Henson's Muppets, Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Fran Brill, Jerry Nelson, Muppets: :Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Ernie, Kermit the Frog, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover, an early version of Herry Monster, Roosevelt Franklin, Roosevelt Franklin's Mother, Guy Smiley, Little Bird, Sherlock Hemlock, Herbert Birdsfoot, Granny Grouch, Harvey Kneeslapper, Professor Hastings, Little Jerry and the Monotones, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Lefty the Salesman, proto-Farley, Granny Fanny Nesselrode, Anything Muppets Season 2 Credits *Executive Producers: David D. Connell *Producer: Jon Stone *Studio Producer: Lutrelle Horne *Directed by: Robert Myrumh *Writers: Ray Sipherd, Daniel Wilcox, Emily Perl Kingsley, Jeff Moss, Jerry Juhl, Bob Oksner *Muppet Costume Designer: Caroly Wilcox *Film Producer: Shyrlee Dallard *Film Consultant: Edith Zornow *Associate Producers: Dulcy Singer, Joan Lufrano, Danny Benson *Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver *Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman *Assistants to the Producers: Emily Squires, Mary Bauer *Production Assistants: Lisa Simon, Bill E. Smith, Jimmy Baylor *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Art Director: Alan J. Compton *Costume Designer: Mostoller *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi *Director of Research: Edward L. Palmer *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. *Audio: Mike Shoskes *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland Sources External Links *"Sesame at Two" -- Sesamestreet.org video playlist of season 2 segments 02